creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Emma-Lyn Jackson
Emma-'Lyn' Jackson is the Daughter of Offenderman and is considered to be his and Aanaya's "miracle", because of what it took to keep her and her mother alive through the pregnancy She is the only hybrid currently known to have supernatural gifts. Origin "''Half human, half sleander. Conceived so, and carried by this human '' Emma was conceived to a human mother who named was Aanaya Jackson.Before she found out that she was pregnant emma Aanaya experience mood swings, peculiar eating habits, terrible nightmares and severe morning sickness, which confuses her. After finding tampons in her bag, she notices that her period is five days late, and a hard, growing, bump protruding from her hips, realizing she is pregnant. This realization took Aanaya out of slender's "sight" as he cannot see a future involving half-slender; Aanaya knows that Offender could not get typical human's pregnant and wonder if there have been stories of women who died while giving birth to a slender child. Therefore, she became scared for herself and her unborn child who is rapidly-growing inside her . After finding out that she was pregnant offender leaps into action only caring about the safety of Aanaya, and insists that she let his brother remove the abnormally rapid-growing fetus. However, Aanaya won't allow it. Aanaya refuses to have an abortion, determined to carry the child, trusting that Offender will be by her side after she gives birth and that slenderman will save the baby if something goes wrong. slenderman is also unwilling to disagree with Amalia. As the baby continues to grow at an alarmingly rapid rate, Aanaya health deteriorates. She develops an unhealthy pallor; her stomach is bruised in multiple places from the baby's movements her ribs and later her pelvis, are broken. Her body has been rejecting human food, and it is only when Jack bitterly thinks about the "creature" craving blood, slenderman allow Aanaya to sample some donated human blood to Aanaya's surprise, it smells and tastes appealing, and revives her, to an extent. jack however is not entirely thrilled. Besides the strength and appetite of the growing baby, evidence of its slender heritage is apparent in the hard and thick amniotic sac, endurance resembling the skin of "Rosemary's Baby": a child born of a demon, the spawn of the devil. Offender still is not completely convinced that he is not a monster and that he does have a soul. As Aanaya's pregnancy nears its completion, Offender begins to love the child and ; he quickly realizes that the baby loves Aanaya, can recognize the sounds of its parents' voices, and can even understand simple conversations. This new knowledge quickly wins over Offender affection . After listening to its parents, the baby understands what hurts her mother and tries to avoid injuring her further. Aanaya is convinced that the baby is a boy . However, she does admit that she may be wrong and the baby could turn out to be a girl. She decides that "Emma-lyn" would be what she would call her baby, should it be a girl (with it being her mothers name). The pregnancy continues its rapid progression, and Aanaya goes into violent labor even sooner than anticipated when the placenta is unexpectedly detached and Alice help to deliver the baby by C-section. Aanaya commands him to perform the C-section without delay, thrashing and screaming that "she can't breathe!". After delivering the baby, Offender declares that it is a girl, despite Aanaya's previous certainty that it was a boy, naming her Emma-lyn. As Aanaya holds her, Emma-Lyn's slender heritage. As Aanaya loses consciousness again due to her injuries, offender hands the baby to his sister,but felt relived when he saw her breathing Appearance Emma is described as a Beautiful girl with dark purple hair with highlights of lighter shades of purple which she dyed, and is curly, and reaches a little bit over her shoulders. She has gray eyes like her mother and is of medium height. She mostly wears purple and shades of black. Personality Emma is smart, flirty, and very kind in the long run however don't let her charm fool you, she is loyal and authoritative when she wants to be she can also be very ruthless along with sadistic and merciless, Powers and Abilities Do to her slender heritage Emma-Lyn is immortal, she cannot be killed. Category:Female Category:Supernatural Category:Marked for Review Category:Creepypasta stories